Frustration
by Mexx
Summary: Daniel’s feeling a little frustrated. Jonas is the only one not frustrating him. Hard R. Spoilers for Season 7.


TITLE: Frustration.

AUTHOR: Mexx.

FANDOM: Stargate: SG-1.

PAIRING: Daniel/Jonas.

SUMMARY: Daniel's feeling a little frustrated. Jonas is the only one not frustrating him.

RATING: Hard R.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

--

Daniel was getting frustrated. His temper was fraying and he was getting snappy. Jim – no, wait, Jack – put it down several times to his lack of memory, and Sam had agreed that his amnesia must be incredibly frustrating. Teal'c had nodded solemnly. And it was frustrating, of course, but what annoyed him more so was everyone's treatment of him, like he was a china doll. Fragile, and likely to break at any second. And the problem with getting treated like a china doll was that no one ever wanted to date a china doll, least of all screw one.

He knew he's good-looking. He wasn't being arrogant or immodest, just factual. He was the type of guy women must have once gone for, yet in the two months on that planet, and two weeks he'd been back on base, he'd had not so much as a single flirtation. On the planet he'd been a pariah, and so it was understandable, but these people knew him. His memory – slowly returning, like pieces of a complicated jigsaw slotting together – recalled many of the women on base flirting with him, giving him the eye, and he knew he'd been on several dates over the years. As a civilian (and thus in no women's specific chain of command), and in the years after he'd recovered from losing Sha're, he'd been regarded as one of the few eligible males on base, when the long, unsociable hours prevented many people socialising outside of the SGC. His apparent popularity had waned since his death, and wrapping him in cotton was only serving frustrate him. Christ, they'd all been introduced to a fifteen-year-old, miniature version of Jack last week, and Sam and the brunette Captain in SG-13 were both still giving him looks.

Two years ago, it had been Daniel that the Captain from SG-13 had been giving looks to.

Still, his frustration was ebbing slightly. Jonas Quinn was due to return to the SGC in – Daniel glanced at his watch – thirty minutes, and he was one of the few people that treated Daniel as he had before he'd died, simply because there was so little interaction between them for Daniel to have forgotten.

--

Later, when Daniel was sitting with Jonas going over notes Jonas had made about Daniel's original mission notes from the first years he was with the SGC, Daniel came to a rather startling conclusion. A startling-weird-sweatyhandinducing-insane conclusion. He found Jonas attractive. Not just in an aesthetically pleasing way that he was just taking notice of, but the kind of way in which he wanted to trace his hands over that attractiveness, learning it by touch and taste and sight. He liked Jonas' eyes – the way that they paid attention to what he was saying, not agitated as though they'd had this conversation before, or creased with concern for him. He likes Jonas' mouth, the ever-present smile, or the other things he could imagine that mouth doing.

Daniel couldn't remember if he'd entertained homosexual thoughts before he died, but if he'd spent any time around the excited scientist in front of him right now, he must have. How anyone could spend time around Jonas and not have thoughts was completely beyond Daniel.

Daniel was sure that after five minutes of not putting the slightest bit of input into Jonas' babbling besides the cursory nod, Jonas must have been aware of his wandering thought – if not the topic. But Jonas continued talking, hands moving by way of explanation, touching Daniel sometimes, or banging against the desk to enforce a point. And Daniel became so lost in thoughts of Jonas – going further and further into what he'd like to do to Jonas, and how – that he almost missed Jonas' announcement that he needs something from the store cupboard, and blindly followed him to the closest one.

Daniel entered before Jonas, sidestepping to let him pass because he completely missed what it was the Kelownan was looking for, but instead of preceding Daniel further into the small room, Jonas slammed the door and turned to face Daniel, quickly closing the space between them.

"I can read you like a book, Daniel," Jonas said, speaking in tones so hushed Daniel wasn't quite sure if they were words, or rapid breaths, but Daniel cared very little for Jonas' words when all he could see were Jonas' eyes, shining in what little light seemed in through the outline of the closed door, hot and shining for him.

Daniel reached up and pulled off his glasses, tilting his head to the left as he did so. Jonas leaned in and kissed him, and Daniel had never become so hard so fast in all his life. He'd been an ancient for over a year, spent a month on that planet and a further three weeks at home without anything more than friendly pats on the back, or the occasional hug. This kiss – Jonas' lips on his, tongue in his mouth and hands sliding all over his body – was an assault to his senses. A sexy, arousing assault. Jonas' hands on his body felt like a soothing scratch to his itching frustration.

They were clutching at each other like teenagers, horny and desperate. And in some part of Daniel's mind – a part that didn't stop thinking – he realised Jonas must be suffering the same kind of exclusion as he had been, only for a different reason. A year at the SGC – an unwanted alien for a lot of that time – and then back home, on a planet that banished him. Daniel wandered, briefly, who'd be more frustrated, but gave up that particular train of thought when Jonas kissed him harder, stroking his tongue inside Daniel's mouth, across Daniel's lips, and slid his hand down between them to under both zippers.

They rubbed together, Jonas' hot hands touching them both, holding them against each other. Daniel kissed harder, his hands roaming over Jonas' body, lost in the sensations he had been far too long denied. When they came – hot, burning, and biting back moans and screams – it's more than just a physical release, but an end to ongoing frustration.

When they slid to the dusty floor - cold-sweaty and still panting - Daniel decided that if all his frustrations end in this manner, he can definitely stand to be treated like a china doll for the time being.

-- finish


End file.
